


Do what you have to do

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 09, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como he dicho antes, esto es una serie de drabbles sobre Kevin y Sam Winchester. Si no os gusta o no veis este pairing, os recomiendo otro fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. el sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoHoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/gifts).



**Título:** [Do w](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1KnE1Zu_84)[hat you have to do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1KnE1Zu_84)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Pairing:** Sam/Kevin

**Sin betear.** Disculpad los fallos, por favor.

**Rating:** PG, aunque esto es una serie de drabbles y es posible que en un futuro el rating suba.

 **Warnings:** fluffly por el momento, angst.

 **Spoiler:** Vamos a centrarnos en el 9x02 aunque no voy a seguir estrictamente el orden de acontecimientos ni a profundizar mucho en ellos.

 **Disclaimer:** Esta serie no me pertenece, ni ellos, ni nada. Sino, creedme, esto no acabaría así.

 **Resumen:** Como he dicho antes, esto es una serie de drabbles sobre Kevin y Sam Winchester. Si no os gusta o no veis este pairing, os recomiendo otro fanfic.

 **Petición:** de Ro Hoshi, porque me lo ha pedido y yo no puedo negarle nada  <3

 

 

DO WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO

 

 

Kevin llegó a su habitación muy nervioso. Un montón de sentimientos distintos se agolpaban dentro de él y aún no había encontrado la forma de descargarlos de alguna manera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió tras él, no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que era Sam.

— Dean me ha dicho que te has quedado incomunicado y que tampoco has podido comer —puso un plato con un sandwich vegetal encima de la mesa y se sentó a los pies de la cama—. Cómetelo. Te sentará bien.

Kevin miró de reojo el sandwich. Lechuga, tomate, pepinillos, mahonesa, col y mostaza. Sam y él habían inventado ese bocadillo una noche que ambos habían coincidido en la cocina y ninguno de los dos podía dormir.

— ¿Por qué no lo admites?

Sam cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ojalá Kevin le hubiera hablado de Crowley y le hubiera gritado preguntándole qué diablos hacía allí ese hijo de puta, pero no; había ido directo al grano y justo el tema que él no quería tratar.

— Kevin, ahora no es el momento.

— ¿Y cuándo lo es, Sam? —el muchacho no había levantado la voz, no le hacía falta. Su tono dejaba bien claro cuál era su estado de ánimo.

— Hemos hablado esto muchas veces. Vivimos una vida en la que no podemos pensar en el mañana, ni enamorarnos, ni esperar a hacer regalos por navidad porque posiblemente no vivamos tanto para contarlo. ¿Serías tú capaz de empezar algo con alguien sabiendo que, quizás mañana, ya no estés aquí?

Kevin se giró para darle la espalda y ocultarle lo vidriosos que se le habían puesto los ojos.

— Precisamente porque no tengo un mañana, necesito tener un presente.

Sam respiró hondo. Pasó las palmas de las manos por el áspero vaquero sobre las rodillas y volvió a respirar profundamente. Estaba cansado, confundido y necesitaba como unas dos mil horas de sueño. Ahora no podía tratar ese tema.

— Ya hablaremos más adelante —se levantó de la cama cuando escuchó a lo lejos que Dean lo llamaba.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Sam.

Cabreado, se giró y lo agarró por el brazo para que lo mirara a los ojos directamente.

— Escúchame bien, porque no voy a repetirlo más veces —comenzó—. Desde pequeño he sido educado y criado para vivir esta vida y aún así me supera la mayoría de veces. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces he muerto, por no hablar de cuando he sido poseído, cuando me han llamado bicho raro, monstruo o algo mucho peor —se tranquilizó respirando por la nariz—. No quiero hacerte daño, Kev. Es lo último que haría, y por eso precisamente voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer. Porque no me queda más remedio.

No sabía cómo pero había conseguido contener las lágrimas. ¿Es que Sam no entendía que todo eso le daba igual?

— Cuando me quedé encerrado sin poder comunicarme y sin comida —levantó la cabeza para mirarle. No supo de dónde había sacado el valor, pero ahí estaba—, lo único en lo que pensé fue en ti, en si estarías bien y si te volvería a ver.

— Kev...

— No —lo cortó—. Déjame acabar. Cuando dices que no quieres hacerme daño es cuando realmente me lo haces. Estoy seguro que entiendes lo que es querer a otra persona sin importarte nada más. Has amado mucho, Sam, y has sufrido mucho, ¿por qué no dejas ahora que te quieran un poco?

Temblando, y sin saber cómo había logrado decir todo eso, Kevin salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Cuando llegó al salón, Dean levantó la cabeza del teléfono móvil y lo miró.

— ¿Y Sam?

— Supongo que ahora vendrá —respondió sin implicarse, esperando que Dean no notase nada raro en su tono de voz. Retiró una silla del borde de la mesa y se sentó, a ver si así las piernas dejaban de temblarle.

— Ya estoy —se oyó a lo lejos la voz de Sam avanzar hacia ellos. Traía en las manos el plato con el sandwich que le había preparado a Kevin y que éste había dejado olvidado en la habitación. Cuando llegó a la mesa, se lo puso a un lado, dejándolo con cuidado ante él a la misma par que le rozaba la mano al hacerlo. Luego se dirigió hacia Dean—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Kevin no oyó la conversación de los hermanos. Se había quedado mirando la mano justo en el mismo lugar donde Sam lo había rozado. ¿Había sido casualidad o ese leve gesto significaba un avance?

— Vamos ahora antes de que sea más tarde.

La voz de Dean sacó a Kevin de sus pensamientos. Se levantó a la misma par que los Winchester se ponían en marcha.

— ¿Os vais?

— No tardaremos —Dean se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se puso la chaqueta—. Cierra bien todo y espera a que vengamos.

De nuevo volvió a sentarse, resignado y cansado de que siempre fuera la misma historia.

Se quedó mirando el infinito, perdido en sus pensamientos, atrapado en otro lugar mejor que ese. De pronto una mano grande y cálida se puso sobre su puño cerrado.

Sam.

— Cómete el sandwich, por favor —le apretó la mano con cariño bajo esos dedos fuertes y la mantuvo ahí, transmitiéndole su calor—. Volveré pronto. Te lo prometo.

Kevin asintió incapaz de decir nada. Cuando pudo reaccionar, Sam yo no estaba. Bajó la cabeza y miró el sandwich que le había preparado. Lo agarró con ganas y le dio un bocado enorme mientras aún sentía la mano de Sam sobre la suya.

Toda esa vida de mierda que le había tocado vivir de pronto había comenzado a merecer la pena. Cualquier dolor, cualquier miedo, había quedado eclipsado por el calor de Sam Winchester que, poco a poco, se iba dejando querer.


	2. la camiseta

**2\. La camiseta**

 

 

Llegaron de madrugada, con el tiempo justo para coger un par de libros antiguos, balas de plata y el cargador del móvil. No les iba a dar tiempo ni de cambiarse de ropa.

Llevaban varios días en un caso, metidos de lleno en medio del bosque, con temperaturas jodidamente altas de día y puñeteramente bajas de noche. El cambio climático, decía Dean.

Mientras el mayor de los Winchester cogía las cosas que iban a necesitar, Sam caminó con cautela hacia los dormitorios. Si Kevin no se había levantado a recibirles era porque estaba dormido.

Y así era. La puerta del cuarto estaba entreabierta. El joven descansaba acurrucado en su cama, abrazando a medias la almohada y con una expresión cansada en el rostro. Seguramente porque había estado trabajando hasta tarde traduciendo las tablas.

Llegó a su lado y lo miró de cerca. No quería reconocer que había empezado a escucharle, a creer en las cosas que le decía. Sabía que no debía, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Le había prometido que volvería pronto, pero tenía que volver a irse y no quería hacerlo sin haberle dicho que había cumplido con su palabra.

Podía dejarle una nota, pero ¿qué iba a ponerle? Esas cosas nunca se le habían dado bien, y un mensaje de texto también quedaba descartado porque podía escribirlo sin estar allí, y él quería que supiera que le importaba.

Entonces sólo se le ocurrió una cosa; agarró la camiseta que Kevin se había quitado antes de acostarse y que había dejado a los pies de la cama y se la pasó por el cuello. Mientras se la restregaba, no pudo evitar hundir la nariz en la prenda y olerla.

Kevin. Olía a él.

Aspiró el aroma de la tela un poco más y luego la soltó sobre la almohada, quedando su olor pegado a ella. Cuando Kevin despertara por la mañana sabría que había estado allí.

Con el mismo silencio con el que había entrado, abandonó la habitación y se perdió en la noche, en busca de otro monstruo para matar y deseando volver junto a él lo antes posible.


	3. El despertar

 

**3\. El despertar**

 

 

Al darse la vuelta para cambiar de postura sobre la cama, Kevin se despertó de golpe. ¿Por qué de pronto todo olía a Sam Winchester? Debía de estar volviéndose loco.

Alargó el brazo para encender la luz de la mesita de noche, entonces se topó de lleno con su camiseta. No recordaba haberla dejado sobre la almohada, pero últimamente estaba tan cansado que todo era posible.

La cogió para echarla a los pies de la cama cuando de pronto el olor a Sam volvió. Se acercó la prenda a la nariz y el inconfundible aroma del menor de los Winchester llegó a él. Era un olor suave pero penetrante, varonil, mezcla del aftershave y el sudor de su piel.

Destapándose lo justo, se puso de nuevo su camiseta, apagó la luz, y se tapó de nuevo con las sábanas dispuesto a dormirse en los brazos imaginarios que Sam había dejado para él.

Había cumplido su promesa y había regresado.

Se acurrucó, se abrazó el pecho, y agachó la cabeza para hundir la nariz sobre la tela. Se quedó inmediatamente dormido.


	4. Pesadilla

**4\. Pesadilla**

 

 

Sam se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba bañado en sudor y respiraba con mucha agitación.

Se levantó de un salto y caminó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de Kevin. Iba agarrándose por los pasillos con las palmas de las manos, en algunas paredes incluso con los antebrazos. Todo valía con tal de llegar lo antes posible a donde el muchacho.

Sin llamar, abrió la puerta y entró. Se abalanzó sobre la cama, echó las sábanas hacia atrás y abrazó a Kevin.

Éste, que había estado plácidamente durmiendo, se vio sobresaltado de pronto por unos brazos enormes y fuertes. El miedo le duró apenas un segundo; el suficiente para percatarse que era Sam y relajarse en sus brazos.

No le dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, abrazado a él, respirando con fuerza con la cabeza hundida en su coronilla.

Kevin no necesitó preguntarle qué le pasaba, porque eso mismo lo había vivido él casi todas las noches, con la diferencia de que la mayoría de las veces que iba a buscarle a la cama para abrazarlo y cerciorarse de que estaba bien, Sam no estaba.

Se relajó a la sensación de sentirse protegido y a salvo, sabiendo positivamente que jamás podría sucederle nada malo en los brazos de Sam Winchester.

 


	5. Buenos días

**5\. Buenos días**

 

 

Le dolía un poco el cuello por la postura que había adoptado durmiendo, pero se le pasó rápidamente al comprobar que seguía en los brazos de Sam.

La mañana había llegado y ni en los trescientos mil sueños que había tenido con é l , se hubiera imaginado que iba a despertarse en la cama con él.

El cazador estaba tumbado a su lado, boca arriba, con la espalda ligeramente apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y la cabeza echada hacia un lado. El pelo le caía sobre un lado de la cara, dándole un aspecto despreocupado y más juvenil del que normalmente tenía.

Kevin había dormido toda la noche en el hueco que Sam había hecho para él entre su brazo y su pecho.  No quería abandonar ese acogedor refugio, pero tenía que levantarse y seguir con su trabajo. Antes haría algo llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer. Se inclinó hacia adelante y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Sam.

Se retiró rápido y con miedo, temiendo la reacción del cazador, pero  la respuesta que tuvo fue otra totalmente distinta; gimió. Sam gimió entre sueños.

Debía de estar profundamente dormido si no se había despertado a ese roce.

Sabiendo que estaba arriesgando demasiado pero sin importarle las consecuencias, Kevin volvió a inclinarse para besarle de nuevo.

Fue suave y tierno. Nada que ver con los sueños que tenía.

Sam gimió de nuevo, ésta vez participando en el beso. Entreabrió los labios y se lo devolvió.

Durante un segundo, los dos fueron libres, fueron ellos mismos, fueron uno. 

Hasta que Sam despertó.

Dio un salto de la cama, se recompuso el pelo y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, con los labios apretados y visiblemente azorado.

Kevin sonrió porque no conocía esa faceta de Sam. 

Un  _ beep  _ sobre la mesita de noche le hizo desviar la mirada para comprobar que el cazador se había dejado el teléfono. Lo cogió y lo miró. Justo en ese momento Sam entró de nuevo por la puerta.

— ¿Me das mi teléfono, por favor? —lo miró al hablar, pero desviaba la mirada. 

Kevin no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Quién le iba a decir que ese grandullón tuviera vergüenza? ¡Si apenas había sido un leve beso!

— Cógelo tú mismo —y se escondió el teléfono detrás de la espalda.

Sam bufó.

— No tengo tiempo para juegos, Kev.

— No estoy jugando.

— Dámelo.

— Cógelo.

Si quisiese, Sam podría levantar a Kevin con una sola mano, pero eso no era lo que iba a hacer.

— Kev... por favor. Tengo prisa.

— Te lo daré si admites que te estaba gustando el beso.

— Kevin... —bajó el tono como si se enfadase.

— Y ni siquiera me has dado los buenos días. ¿Así es como me agradeces que te haya dejado dormir en mi cama? —se puso de rodillas para enfrentarle mientras lo señalaba con un dedo acusándole, manteniendo la otra mano detrás—. Ocupas mucho espacio, y apenas me has dejado sitio para dormir. Tengo el cuello dolorido de dormir con la...

Sam se inclinó sobre él, agarrándole las mejillas con ambas manos y haciéndose callar con un beso. Éste no fue tan casto como el anterior. Una parte de la fuerza de Sam se escapó de entre sus labios dejando a Kevin mudo y medio temblando.

— Buenos días —susurró cuando dejó de besarle. Lo rodeó con un brazo y, sin tener que hacer fuerza, le quitó el teléfono de la mano—. Gracias por dejarme dormir en tu cama.

Se enderezó, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero, y desapareció.

Al cabo de un rato Kevin parpadeó, sonrió, y se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a lavarse la boca nunca más.


End file.
